Les erreurs du passé
by Pepsikari
Summary: Et si l’occasion de refaire sa vie se représentait ? NejixTenten
1. Prologue

**Titre : Les erreurs du passé**

**Disclaimer : tout est a Masashi…bouh**

**Résumé : Neji , adulte, et devenu un dangereux déserteur ... Et si l'occasion se présentait, pourra-il effacer les erreurs du passé ?**

* * *

-Elle est…morte…

-Oui, Neji. Et tu ne vas pas tarder à la rejoindre.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

- Elle est morte…morte…

- Elle est déjà partie, oui. Et je t'y accompagne.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi…

Neji enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Lève les yeux, Neji ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, ouvre ton regard sur la désolation que tu viens de semer ! Regarde toi !

Le Hyûga releva doucement la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.

L'odeur.

Une odeur âcre, repoussante, le prit à la gorge.

L'odeur de la mort.

La mort qu'il venait de semer.

Il sera contre sa poitrine le corps encore tiède d'une jeune filles aux cheveux noirs attachés sur les cotés.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Neji…Tu lui as tranché la gorge, tu as assassinée celle que tu aimais.

Neji, le corps toujours dans les bras, commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux blancs ruisselants de larmes.

- Non, je ne l'aimais pas…je ne l'aimais pas…

- Si, Neji. Souviens toi toutes les choses que tu aimais chez elle.

Le parfum de sa nuque le matin…La douceur sourire…La délicatesse de sa peau…

- Non ! Hurla t-il.

- Calme toi, Neji ! répliqua fermement la personne.

Cela eut pour le jeune homme le même effet qu'une gifle. Il détailla plus son interlocuteur. C'était une femme, d'apparence jeune, avec de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'étais venue pour Tenten. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. Regarde toi.

Neji baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, et y vit un kunai profondément implanté.

- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça. En essayant vainement de sauver sa vie.

- Je ne te crois pas…

-C'est toi qui a tué toutes ces personnes, Neji. Toi et toi seul. Tu ne mérite aucun autre châtiment que celui qui te guète.

Neji plongea son regard blanc dans celui de la jeune femme et reteint un gémissement. Dans les yeux glacés de son interlocutrice, il vit sa propre mort.

- Je ne veux pas…non…

- Il le faut, Neji.

- Non !

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air attendrissant. On aurait dit un enfant perdu, cherchant sa mère…Méritait il un autre sort ? Avait-il besoin d'une ultime chance ?

-Regrettes-tu ?

- Je suis si seul…si seul…

-Neji ! Réponds à ma question !

D'autres larmes se déversèrent sur les joues bleuies du jeune homme, qui s'approchait de plus en plus du gouffre de la mort.

- Comme je regrette…Comme j'aimerais retourner dans le passé pour refaire ma vie…

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, comme en proie à un grand doute. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard avait changé.

- Soit. Tu auras ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme la regarda, avec un air d'incompréhension. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine lui arracha un cri.

- Fais en bon usage, Neji. Nous nous reverrons.

La jeune femme s'éloignant doucement, laissant le Hyûga seul, au milieu de son carnage.

- Ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait !

Ses plaintes se perdirent dans le vent sifflant. Ses forces l'abandonnait, et une furieuse envie de dormir le prit. Ne pas dormir…Non, ne pas dormir…Ne pas tomber dans un sommeil sans fin…

Il reposa doucement le corps de Tenten sur le sol.

A quoi bon lutter…Il arracha brutalement le kunai de sa poitrine, provoquant délibérément une hémorragie. Puis, il s'allongea doucement aux cotés de son amour, et ferma les yeux avec douceur. Bientôt, la douleur le quitterait. Bientôt, il la reverrait.

* * *

nala, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si ça mérite une suite… 


	2. Chapitre I

Réponses aux reuviouz :

**Hasuki77** : vala vala, j'ai posté aussi rapidement que j'ai pu :D merci !

**Shinna-chan** : oui oui, Neji retourne dans le passé :)voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review :)

**Lenn** : oui, moi aussi je trouve qu'il faut varier un peu les couples 3…ça fait jamais de mal :p

**Momiji64** /te tends un mouchoir/ j'espère aussi qu'il va pouvoir changer tout ça, mais j'avoue que j'ai encore décidé de rien…:p nala la suite :D

**Gigies**/ressors les mouchoirs XD/ oui c'est vrai que le prologue était assez court, mais j'espère avoir compensé pour ce chapitre XD ! Contente que tu aimes :)

**Uchi**: hum, un lemon? Vui, pourquoi pas…étant moi-même une jirayette en puissance, on se comprend :p ouais, vive l'Espagne ! les espagnols autant que les espagnoles, après tout :p hahem.

**Tafolpamadlaine**/rougit/ que d'éloges! Merci XD contente que tu aimes autant cette fic que l'autre :)

Bisous à vous, et encore merci !

_**Edit:**je voulais poster avant, mais impossible d'ouvrir ma session pendant plusieurs jours> _

* * *

« Driiiiiiiing ! »

Tel fût le premier son qu'entendit Neji Hyûga, comme chaque jours où il commençait une journée de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le visage emmitouflé dans son coussin, il chercha à tâtons le réveil qui venait de le sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Neji avait encore rêvé de Tenten, celle qui venait dorénavant agrémenter ses songes les plus beaux. Mais en plus de cela, il y avait eut autre chose. Quelque chose de terrifiant, une abomination morbide et angoissante. Il avait rêvé de la Mort. Pas celle au doux sourire, mais la Mort violente, accompagné de sang.

La radio s'alluma.

_« Bonjour Yuki ! Quelles sont vos prévisions météorologiques pour ce samedi matin ? »_

_« Rien de bien folichon, je le crains : le pays du Feu est coupé en deux, avec des précipitations à l'est et un ciel légèrement voilé à l'… »_

Neji l'éteignit, se sentant vraiment peu concerné par la pluie et le beau temps. Il se blottit au milieu des couvertures et s'étira paresseusement, histoire de patienter encore un peu avant une dure journée d'entraînement.

Soudain, il se figea, les yeux fixés en face de lui. Puis, il se leva brusquement, se précipita devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, enleva le tee-shirt dont il se servait pour dormir et se regarda. Il n'avait pas la moindre trace de cicatrices sur le torse! Et aussi…Il se paraissait plus jeune. Il se rassura. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, après tout ! Mais un rêve tellement…tellement réel…Etrangement, de nombreux souvenirs flous de sa vie lui apparurent

_Des épisodes de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas encore vécues. _

Tenten dans ses bras, alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Une jolie petite fille, nommée Miyako Hyûga avec de grands yeux blancs et des cheveux de jais…Une immense maison portant son propre nom, des enfants rieurs et espiègles…

Puis du sang. Des hurlements.

La Peur.

La Mort et la Désolation.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Neji. Une violente douleur, dans le crâne, l'obligea à se recoucher dans son lit. La souffrance partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue; il releva son visage vers le réveil, pour pouvoir lire l'heure. Un message était scotché dessus. Il le décolla, et lit en vitesse les quelques mots rédigés avec une écriture presque enfantine.

_« Fais en bon usage, Neji. Ne néglige pas ce conseil. » _

Le Hyûga déglutit avec peine. Les souvenirs indécis devinrent nets. L'étrange sentiment de doute disparut. Il avait comprit. Il regarda son réveil, qui écrivait aussi la date du jour.

_11 avril XXXX._

La veille encore, il avait 27 ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait 15. Dix années de sa vie venaient de disparaître, comme si elles avaient été balayées par un coup de vent. Il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait réellement assassiné sa femme, exterminé ses enfants et détruit ce qu'il restait de son humanité. Cette réalité l'effondra. Il se releva, légèrement tremblant, et s'habilla ne réfléchissant.

Pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait renvoyé à cette date précise ? Etait il arrivé quelque chose de spécial, durant ce fameux 11 avril ? Il essaya de fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire, mais sans succès. Dépité, il sortit de sa chambre et se heurta sans le vouloir à sa cousine, Hinata. Celle-ci, habillé de son plus beau kimono, beige à fleurs d'iris roses, le regarda d'un air affolé.

-N...Neji-Niisan ! Tu es effroyablement en retard !

- De quoi ?

Neji la regarda avec étonnement.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'inauguration du nouveau temple du village ! Tous les Hyûga se doivent d'être à la cérémonie !

- Euh…Il me reste combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes avant le défilé !

- Oh, non…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait totalement oublié ce jour, et il ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, renversa son armoire, et fut soulagé de trouver un kimono noir et blanc, aux motifs cependant simples, convenable pour une cérémonie solennelle. Tout en se parant, il pensait.

Quelque chose d'important dans le tournant de sa vie allait se dérouler durant cette fête, il en était sûr. Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à cette époque ? Il avait beau forcer sa mémoire, impossible de savoir. C'était comme si…Comme si quelqu'un avait modifié ses souvenirs, de manière à rendre sa mission plus difficile encore.

_« Merde, murmura t-il. Ce n'étais y a pas si longtemps que ça ! A peine 12 ans… »_

Frustré et stressé par l'heure qui tournait, il abandonna l'idée de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, et, rattrapant sa cousine, sortit du château des Hyûga en compagnie de son illustre famille.

**oOo**

Les Hyûga marchèrent posément vers le centre de Konoha, avec toute la noblesse et la prestance dont ils étaient capables. Neji, au bout du cortège comme le devaient les membres de la famille parallèle, sollicitait le maximum de ses sens. Il ne devait pas perdre la moindre piste, la moindre faille lui donnant le plus petit indice possible. Laissant passer devant lui les derniers membres de la Bunke, et activant discrètement le Byakugan, il examina les toits des maisons alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de ninjas cachés pour une attaque. Il abandonna vite l'idée du Byakugan, devant la foule qui semblait se compter à l'infini.

_Une ambiance parfaite pour un meurtre._

Neji fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il soudain pensé à un meurtre ? Il ferma les yeux, en suivant toujours la marche, cette idée ne le quittant plus. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait comprit.

Quelqu'un qui lui était cher allait mourir. Cette mort resterait à jamais gravée en lui, et la souffrance ne le quitterait plus. Il se rappelait distinctivement d'une douleur morale intense, comme celle qui ne vous quitte plus après la mort d'un être cher. Il sentit son estomac se nouer ; quelqu'un allait mourir d'ici peu, et il le savait.

_Mais qui… ?_

**oOo**

Neji ressentit une horrible sensation de vide lorsque commença le banquet ; son regard allait de droite à gauche, et il avait les mains crispées sur les rebords de chaise.

Qui devait mourir ? Qui devait-il sauver ?

L'impression d'être inutile s'empara alors de son esprit ; il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'était qu'un poids, incapable d'aider qui que ce soit. Un signe, il lui fallait un signe! N'importe lequel : un simple bruit, un simple coup de vent lui aurait suffit. Un terrible poids, comparable à sa propre conscience, écrasait ses épaules : quelqu'un allait perdre la vie, et il ne pourrait rien faire. Les sons autour de lui lui paraissaient gourds, et les gestes des convives comme ralentis. Lentement, il se sentit sombrer dans une sorte de gouffre sans fin, dont l'unique sortie n'était que la raison. Il déglutit avec peine.

Non ! Il ne se laisserait pas abattre !

Il se leva prestement de son siège, l'esprit redevenu soudainement net. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire, et il ne laisserait pas faire non plus ce qu'avait prévu le destin. Il passa entre les dizaines de tables, pour chercher un endroit stratégique de manière à avoir une vue sur tous les convives. Pas une seule personne, pas un seul mouvement ni une seule parole devait lui échapper.

-Hé, Neji !

Le Hyûga, en entendant son nom, se retourna. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura et Naruto étaient attablés en rond, tous souriants et légèrement délurés par un peu trop de saké.

- On veut te présenter quelqu'un !

Une jolie brune inconnue, portant le bandeau frontal d'Oto, apparut de derrière eux. Les joues soudainement rosies, elle détourna le regard.

- Aller, fait pas ta timide, Amako ! dit Kiba, ricanant. Neji, je te présente ma cousine, elle est céliba…

-Pas le temps, le coupa sec Neji.

Le jeune homme au Byakugan reprit sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malgré tout, il entendit distinctivement Kiba marmonner des excuses à ladite Amako :

_« T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça. On lui reparlera demain, quand il sera de meilleure humeur ! »_

Neji s'éloigna un peu de la fête, mais tout en restant à une distance proche du banquet. Il devait rester attentif, et n'omettre aucun détail. Il mit une main dans une des grandes poches larges de son kimono, et se félicita d'avoir emporté de nombreuses armes blanche, certes petites, mais efficaces. Il reporta son attention au sujet principal : sur qui devait-il garder le maximum de vigilance ? Le nombre de ses proches était très restreint. Hiashi, le maître de famille ? Certes, sa mort chamboulerait les conceptions du clan, mais cela ne risquerait _vraiment pas_ de le bouleverser lui-même. Déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être Tenten, encore vivante dans son futur. Eventuellement Naruto, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux lors de l'examen Chuunin…Neji secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la mort de Naruto qui allait changer son comportement d'asocial en comportement maniaco-psychotique…Il regarda discrètement les Hyûga, installés à la même table que l'Hokage. Il les observa pensivement l'un après l'autre, et quand son regard se posa sur Hinata, il se figea. Un éclair blanc traversa son esprit, et il se vit soudain au beau milieu d'un enterrement. Le clan Hyûga était entièrement réuni, et tous habillés de noir, ils formaient un cercle autour d'un cercueil de bois rouge foncé. Sur le cercueil était délicatement posé un kimono féminin.

_Un kimono beige brodé de fleurs d'iris roses._

Neji revit à lui aussi vite qu'il était partit. Le voile de doute qui ternissait son regard jusqu'alors disparut ; les yeux brillants de rage contenue et de détermination, il sera les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

On voulait emporter la vie de cousine, on voulait lui enlever son Hinata.

**oOo**

La jeune ninja du pays du Riz, de sa vraie identité Aya, tremblait d'excitation. Une mission de rang A lui avait été confiée, et quelle mission ! Supprimer un membre du clan Hyûga, autant pour le fragiliser que pour créer un élan de panique. Elle avait été informée de l'histoire des branches familiales ; aussi l'on avait-on avertit de ne pas toucher à un membre de la Bunke, personnes quasi insignifiantes au sein du clan. Il fallait tuer quelqu'un de la Soke, et cela par n'importe quel moyen. Elle avait longtemps observée les Hyûga, profitant de l'accueil de son « cousin » pour mettre son plan en marche : s'attaquer au plus faible du troupeau.

Hinata était la personne la plus fragile de la famille ; aussi était-elle étroitement surveillée par ses congénères. Qu'importe ! Aya avait trouvé une solution. Elle avait apprit qu'un banquet aurait eut lieu, en l'inauguration d'un temple. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde, et elle n'aurait qu'à se fondre dans la foule, et porter un coup discrètement fatal à sa victime. Durant ce temps, elle s'était fondue dans la population de Konoha, en se contentant d'expliquer qu'elle était la cousine de Kiba, venue passer des vacances au pays du Feu. Quelle chance que Kiba n'ait jamais vu sa vrai cousine ! Se faire passer pour elle avait été un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Assise à la table des Chuunin (sauf Naruto, qui était encore Genin), elle discutait joyeusement avec les autres, parlant de tout et de rien, tout en gardant un œil sur la table des Hyûga.

-Hinata ne se joint pas à nous ? demanda t'elle, souriante.

Naruto se retourna vers la table des Hyûga, et appella l'intéressée.

-Hé, Hinata ! cria-t-il. Tu viens ?

La jeune Hyûga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et regarda son père pour lui demander la permission. Celui-ci, trop occuper à parler de sécurité avec l'Hokage, accepta de manière peu intéressée. Hinata sourit aux anges, prit son verre remplit de jus de pomme et alla s'installer auprès de ses amis, à coté de Naruto.

Aya ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Elle avait subtilisé un poison euthanasique à la clinique vétérinaire de la famille Inuzuka, qu'elle avait choisit inodore, et aussi fade et incolore que de l'eau. Elle avait scotché le petit sachet dans le creux de sa paume, et dès que la Hyûga poserait son verre sur la table, Aya passerait sa main par-dessus pour attraper la cruche d'eau posée juste derrière. Personne n'aurait alors le temps de l'accuser, et elle aurait tout le temps de s'enfuir.

Tout était parfait. Aya sentit son cœur battre d'excitation quand Hinata posa son verre. Elle masqua habilement son sourire derrière une petite quinte de toux, et avança lentement son bras.

Une douleur. Lancinante et effroyable.

Des cris jaillirent de la salle. Quelqu'un venait d'envoyer plusieurs kunais dans le dos de cette jeune fille !

Aya se releva, suffocante. L'un des kunais, lancé avec une violence inouïe, lui avait traversé le poumon droit.

_Non, non…Ce n'était pas possible…Le plan était si parfait, si facile..._

Elle vit vaguement un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns lui courir dessus.

_Non, ils ne m'auront pas…jamais…_

Elle détacha le petit sachet, et en avala le contenu.

_Ils ne sauront rien…rien…rien…_

Elle s'écroula. Sakura se précipita vers elle, souleva sa nuque et prit son pouls.

-Elle est morte…constata-elle.

Elle leva son visage vers Neji.

-Tu es un assassin…UN ASSASSIN !

-Non…non…dit Neji. C'est elle… ! Elle a voulut empoisonner Hin…

-ARRETEZ LE ! Cria l'Hokage.

Deux ANBU apparurent, et attrapèrent Neji dans le dos. Il se débattit.

-Vous vous trompez ! Hurla t'il. Cette fille avait du poison ! Ouvrez lui le ventre, et faites des analyses !

-Neji ! dit soudain Hinata, la voix étrangement rauque.

Le Hyûga se calma immédiatement, et regarda sa cousine.

-On n'atteint pas la violence par la violence ! _Je t'avais dit d'en faire bon usage !_

L'étrange expression des yeux d'Hinata disparut aussitôt. Elle parut surprise, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un tout petit somme.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Neji.

-Ne…Neji Niisan ? Que ce passe t'il ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Il se laissa entraîner par les ANBU sans objections. Au moins, il avait sauvé sa cousine, et s'était empêché lui-même de sombrer dans la folie.

Soudain, tout devint noir.

* * *

Voila chapitre un fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, bien que j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup emmêlée dans toute l'histoire. Enfin, j'espère que pour l'instant, ça tient la route :p 


End file.
